Rememberance
by slypillow
Summary: A new person come to La Push and things soon follow after. Sam meets somebody he once knew and one of the werewolves imprint.
1. Chapter 1

Remembrance: chapter 1

* * *

"Hmm, I wonder where I am now?" the green eyed, black wolf with green streaks looked around.  
"The stupid trees look the same all over," she cried out sounding exhausted.

Just then a russet color wolf steeped out through the trees,  
"Who are you? and what business do you have here?" it asked.  
"My business has nothing to do with you plus I don't even know where here is," the black and green wolf replied.

At the same moment nine other wolf came out and surrounded her. The purely black wolf stepped forward,  
"You are in La Push. I'm the leader of this pack. My name's Sam."  
At the sound of Sam's name the black and green wolf flinched.

"Oh no!" she thought.  
"Now that you know where you are, what are you doing here?" Sam asked.  
" Umm….mmm nothing! I just got, um, lost, so I'll, um, just leave now," she managed to say.  
" Your eyes look familiar, what's your name?" Sam then asked, inching towards her, his mass already much bigger than her.  
"Sam stop it! You're scaring her!" shouted Leah; just then the black and green wolf memory played out in all of their minds.

The memory was of a little girl about 10 years old in front of an angry Sam and a pissed of Leah, the same moment Leah shouted,  
"Sam stop it! You're scaring her".  
As the memory faded away everyone looked puzzled except for Leah and Sam.  
"Christina" Leah said in astonishment. Sam just kept looking at her.  
"Yea that's me. Hi Leah!" Christina replied.  
"You're back! Oh my gosh! I missed you so much!" Leah gushed.  
"Who's Christina?" a chocolate color wolf asked.  
" My little sister!" Sam replied with a slight growl at the end of his words.

Silence filled the air.

"Wait! If you're Sam's little sister how come we never heard of you or met you" asked the russet color wolf.  
"That's because I ran away when I was 11, to my aunt in Canada." Christina replied.

Just then Sam exploded,  
"YOU WERE IN CANADA ALL THIS TIME! WHY IN THE FIRST PLACE DID YOU RUN? ARE YOU STUPID OR CRAZY OR JUST BOTH!"  
"YES I WAS IN CANADA! WHAT'S IT TO YOU? AND I RAN BECAUSE OF YOU, STUPID, AND I'M NOT STUPID OR CRAZY, YOU ARE!" Replied Christina, the magnitude of voice increasing more than her brother's own.

"Wow!" exclaimed a young wolf from behind Leah.  
"Okay, now you two shouting at each other is not going to help and I'm getting a headache! So how about we all go by Emily's and talk about this calmly" Leah suggested.  
"Since when you where such a peace keeper?" questioned a gray wolf.  
"Oh shut up Embry!" replied Leah with a snarl.  
"Um, as much as I would love to see Emily again, it's time for me to go" Christina said.  
"I'm not letting you leave again" replied Sam  
"Neither am I!" replied Leah.  
"But…"just then Christina fainted.  
"What the hell!" exclaimed Embry.

"Everyone turn around and meet us at Emily's, Leah phase back and dress her she should phase back soon." Sam ordered.

The boys turned around and ran to Emily's where they phased back. Leah phased and dressed Christina who phased back seconds after they left. Sam phased back, picked her up and together Sam and Leah walked over to Emily's.


	2. Chapter 2

Christina's P

Christina's P.O.V.  
"Where in the heck am I?" I asked. I looked around the room, it looked like I was in a small cottage living room because a wide-screen t.v. was facing me. I started to get up when I got dizzy and collapsed once more onto the couch I was on. Apparently my crash was loud enough to alert everyone that I had woken up.

"You're up!" exclaimed a freakishly tall boy no I mean man who appeared in front of me. He was as I already said tall, with his Native American color, his hair was slightly longer than the other buzz-cut hair styles that the other freakishly tall boys were wearing that was also around me. He was also drop- dead gorgeous.  
"Ok, she's up don't suffocate her. I think she seen enough of your ugly face, do you want her to faint again or worse have nightmares when she goes to sleep tonight." Said Embry.  
" Why don't you shut up!" growled the handsome thing in front of me.  
"Why don't you chill Paul, jeez! Take a chill pill if that will help, I think Leah might have some, you can ask her." Replied Embry.  
"Shut up!" shouted both Paul and Leah.

Paul moved away, slowly I might add, and was soon replaced by Leah who was smothering me with her hugs. "Okay, you do know I have to breathe sometime right." I said.  
"ha ha, very funny. I just happy your back. Speaking about back what happened to yours?" replied Leah  
"wow, Leah actually happy about something. Where is my camera when I need it" commented a boy just left of Embry. Everyone gave a chuckle and then their eyes returned back to me waiting for my answer to the question.  
" Leah I think you might need to check your ears cause no one was speaking about anyone back and nothing happened to mine" I replied.  
"Yes your backed is marked up with scrapes like some animal took their claw and dragged it against you back. The reason why you fainted was from the blood loss and the only cut you have is one you back." Concluded Leah.  
"Well, I don't remember getting that." Really in my mind I was thinking along the lines 'well I got in a fight, some creatures are after me and I almost died before I reach here'  
"oh well… So… Who's all these people here?" I replied trying to change the topic.  
"Hmm, if you say so. Let me introduce everyone." Started Leah.

"That behind you is Jacob," she pointed to another freakishly tall boy who was taller than Paul and whose hair was much longer than the rest.  
"The person to the side is Embry and next to him is Quil." The two boys resembled so much but you can tell the difference since Embry was taller than Quil and thinner.  
"That's Seth, you remember me little brother." Seth looked like a younger version of Jacob and very child-like.  
"Next to Seth is Paul, the idiot who decided to greet you up close and personal." Paul was looking at me with such love and adoration in his eyes that it took me awhile to pull my eyes away.  
"Next to Paul is Jared." Jared was a little shorter than Paul but resembled the rest of the boys all the same.  
"There two more Collin and Brady but they're busy right now doing something for their mother." Leah concluded.

"You forgot me!" complained someone whose voice seemed to be coming from behind Jacob. It sounded feminine. "Oh, yes how could I forget you," Leah said in a sarcastic tone. "And this is Emily, you should remember her." Emily steeped out from behind Jacob and ran around to me smothering me with her hugs just as Leah did to me before. "Oh Emily!" I cried out, " I missed you so much!" "I missed you so much as well. I can't believe you left" she replied.

"So where's the big idiot who dragged me back here?" I asked, "I'm right here!" Sam replied. He was sitting across from me in an armchair just watching me. I stared back and the atmosphere thickened by each passing minute. Finally, he gave up and blinked while he blinked he started to talk to me,  
"So are you planning on leaving again or are you staying?" he asked in a cool manner keeping his face as calmly as he could. It was a trait us Uley's had developed, to not let any emotion pass our facial expression unless we wanted it.  
"Well, since it wasn't intentional that I came here I'll be going." I replied in the same manner he had.  
"Well," he started using over my word, "I guess I cannot have that. You will be staying here because you're my responsibility and I'm your parental guardian." He said saying each word with such a force that my reaction to respond slowed.  
"Well, I never asked you to be responsible for me. I was just fine for the past 6 years without you. Also, I'm 17 freaking years! I can take care of myself which also means that by next year you will no longer be my parental guardian." I responded raising my voice slightly at the ending.  
"Well," he started,  
"Would you stop saying well!" I screamed at him. Because of my outburst he began again. "Well," he started over putting more emphasis on the well, "whether you like it or not you will be here until next year and then you can leave but for the time being you will be living here, going to school and following my rules do you understand!" he shouted.

I stood there. Shock was written all over my face. The last time he had shouted to me like that I packed my bags and ran. The room was scarily quiet. The silence was then broken by my whisper agreeing to his conditions. I wasn't sure what possessed me to agree but I was too much in shock and too scared to disagree.

He looked up at me. Shock was plastered on his face as well, apparently he didn't think I would actually agree. He shook his head and spoke, "great, your room is in the same place upstairs. Since it's summer I'll enroll you for school when it re-opens." I nodded and began to make my way upstairs when I paused by his voice, "By the way, Welcome to the pack!" with those words he turned and walked off into the kitchen.

Everyone else, who I forgot was in the room, stared at me, as if they were waiting for me to reply. I simply continued on my way to my room.

My room looked the same. Nothing was touched. The bed was still in the middle of the room. The dresser was closer to the door and the window was parallel to the bed and my desk was still perpendicular to the bed against the lilac walls. I walked over to my bed and lied in it. I laid there for a couple more minutes before realizing tears were streaming from my eyes. I wiped them away them, then picked up an ornament from the desk and threw it against the door in which it shattered into millions of minute pieces. I turned and fell asleep not realizing someone was watching me all that time through my window from the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Unknown Pov

Unknown Pov

"Got to keep running, got to keep running," I chanted to myself. I was in my wolf form running for one of the loves in my life, Christina, well not love love but brotherly love.

"Of course you have to keep running we have to find her and deal with her!" shouted my leader, Davis.  
I stopped for a moment and sniffed the air. I smelt the pack behind me trying to catch up and I smelt the faint scent of Christina's blood. Our leader attacked her before she left which was why she was bleeding.  
I sniffed once more then headed towards south.

A couple minutes later I stopped at a sign. There were humans around, well children playing. I came out of the forest to read the sign when a police car stopped. A man steeped out and watching me with horror flashing across his face. I growled, hoping he would turn around and drive off but no, he stood there and watched me. His badge said 'officer swan'. I didn't want to hurt him so I just read the sign and continued on my way. My way to 'La push'

Minutes later I arrived to a clearing. Christina's scent was present but barely. The smell of others wolf was also present.  
"What the hell did she get herself into?" I thought.  
"Where are you?" Davis asked. Apparently the pack was spread out and my leader in the north.  
"La push" I replied  
"is she there? And answer truthfully" he commanded. I had no choice but to answer.  
"Her scent is around but I have yet to see her."  
"Very well. Keep looking around there and the pack and I shall meet up with you soon"

After his words I blocked out his mind and followed Christina's scent. Moments later I reached in front of a little cottage. From the forest I could've seen into a window on the 1st floor. Inside I saw Christina. I sighed in relief.  
"I've found her!" I exclaimed in my head, forgetting the rest of the pack was listening.  
"You have. Excellent!" Jeremy exclaimed. He was one of the more experienced wolves in our pack. He was also the one with the temper.  
"Good job. Keep your eye on her and by tomorrow we should be there." Davis said.

I sighed. They were coming and by tomorrow they would be here. I need to protect her. I looked up once more through her window. She was crying. She then picked up something and threw it to the door. I heard it shatter from my nicely tuned ears. She then turned and fell asleep.

My heart dropped. Christina was in pain and I couldn't help her. I laid on the floor hoping to guard her through the night but since I was running for so long without sleep. The tiredness caught up with me and I fell asleep also.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, I was busy and I had the chapter already typed up it was just to post it

Sorry for the wait, I was busy and I had the chapter already typed up it was just to post it. Sorry again.

Sam's P.o.v.

"It's like 3:00 in the morning and I'm going home to check on Emily and Christina. Damn I'm whipped," I said.  
"Yes, you are!" commented Embry.  
Embry, Jacob, Paul and I were on patrol. We were now currently making our way to my house to check on the girls in our wolf forms.  
"I can't believe that she actually back!" I thought to myself.  
"I can't believe Leah was actually _nice_" commented Jacob.  
"But I can't believe my sister actually, you know, returned" I said once more.  
"Well, I wasn't on purpose, you know." Paul commented.  
"Yea, but she's still here," I said.  
"I can't believe Paul actually imprinted." Commented Embry.  
"Embry! Shut up!!" shouted Paul  
"you did? When did that happen?" I questioned.  
"Are you really that blind. I know you're old and everything but anyone could've seen it was you sister he imprinted on. Duh!!" Jacob replied.  
"WhAT!! You….i…wat…when…how?" I stuttered out. I stopped dead in tracks and turned to face Paul. I didn't even realize that we had reached the front of my house.  
"How could you?" I screamed at him. I didn't want to Paul to imprint on my little sister.  
"I would have thought you knew how imprinting works, since you had imprinted on Emily." Replied Jacob in a very sarcastic tone.  
"Oh shut up! And I am not old!!" I replied.

Paul backed away from me apologizing over and over but said that it wasn't his fault. I couldn't have arguing with him there. I sighed then turned to phase back when I smelt another wolf around. Apparently the others smelled it to because we were all looking around for the wolf.  
We then spotted a light brown wolf lying on the floor sleeping.

"Wonder who that wolf is and what's its purpose here?" wondered Paul.  
Embry ran up to the wolf and bit him. The wolf jumped up with a yelp that was loud enough to wake the girls up. I looked toward the house but it looked the same. They hadn't woken up.  
The wolf watched us and it's eyes widened. At that same moment a group of howls where heard. At the howl the wolf shuddered.

Christina's P.o.v

I woke up with a start. It took a few moments to figure out that I was here in my room. I had heard a yelp come from outside so I looked out of the window. The place was still dark since it was a little after 3:00 a.m. I was able to make out 5 figures outside. 5 very large, bear-like figures. I guessed it was the pack so I jumped through the window and scaled down the wall. When I reached the floor I heard a group of howls filling the air. I shivered and walked up to the figures in the yard.  
I walked up to them and I gasped at the light brown wolf. It was Carter.

Carter's P.o.v.

I stood there watching the wolves that had woken me up. There were three of them. Just then I felt a presence behind me. It was Christina. My Chrissy. She gasped and just stared at me. I nodded and turned and walked into the forest. I phased and walked back out as a human. Apparently the rest of the wolves had the same idea as me cause when I walked out they were human also.

Christina's P.o.v.

Carter nodded his head and turned and went into the forest. The other four wolves went a little way off from me and came back. The four wolves were my brother, Paul, Jacob and Embry. They all were wearing the same thing sweatpants, muddy sweatpants and they all where bareback. My eyes drifted towards Paul body. He looked hott. Carter then came out. My focus shifted to him now. He was in his track pants but bareback also.  
I ran up to him and hugged him. He swung me around then placed me back onto the floor.

The rest of the boys where watching us with confused faces. I pulled away from Carter and my facial expression changed from happiness to anger.

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed at him.  
"Trying to save you. Didn't you hear the howls?" he replied  
"They're here!" I replied  
"Now!" he replied  
"At this moment!" I replied again  
"yes at this moment. You actually thought they would've left you. After what you did to Davis. Get real!" he replied.

"Umm, but who is Davis? And who is here?" asked Embry.  
"And who are you?" both Sam and Paul asked at the same time.

I had forgotten that they where still here. I turned towards them and sighed. Carter hands then found themselves on my shoulders and he whispered into my ear. Paul then growled. I tilted my towards him then turned to Carter and I nodded and sighed once more.

"We don't have much time before they find you here," Carter then said aloud.  
"Ok why don't we all go inside and you call the pack and I give you all the run down version, and if I live at the end of this I might tell you the proper story." I then said to everyone.  
"If you live?" questioned Jacob.  
"Yea!" I replied.

We all walked inside with Paul at the side of me and Carter on the next. Sam just ran in front of us and began to make the calls. The rest of us settled onto the couch. This was going to be a looooong day.

Hey! Hope you liked it.  
Normally I wouldn't ask you to review, but I really would like to know what you all think of the story so far. Tanks!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey…. Sorry for the wait… Please review please… Hope you enjoy….  
Oh I realized I never put a disclaimer so here it is…. I don't own any part of twilight just my characters… Bye…

Carter's P.O.v.

"Would you stop bouncing!" I exclaimed to Chrissy. She was currently bouncing up and down in her seat while we waited for the pack to come. _I hope they come any time now. Davis and the rest of them would be here soon. _  
"Sorry" Chrissy replied. Her voice sounded so angelic even with the hint of nervousness coming from it.

I had known Chrissy for about 6 years. She was my next door neighbor when she arrived to Canada. We were best friends since then_._ We both phased around the same time and atomically got accepted into Davis' pack. We stuck together and never got into Davis' way. _Well, until recently. I always looked after her and acted like a big brother to her. I guess now she needs my help more than usually._

"Ok, ok. We're here now! What's so important that I had to wake up so early for?" a tall, beautiful girl waltzed into the living room. I watched how she gracefully found herself into one of the chairs glaring daggers towards Sam.

"Leah, we have a slight problem concerning Chris." Sam replied back to her. Her name was Leah such a beautiful name for a girl like her.

Apparently I was staring so much Chrissy smacked me. I looked back at Leah she didn't realize.  
Chrissy then whispered something to me. I gasped and nodded._ I had imprinted on Leah._

Christina's P.O.v.

Leah walked in, followed by the rest of the pack.

So here's the updates so far:

-Carter imprinted

-Everyone's staring at me waiting for me to speak  
–Davis and his pack is somewhere out there looking for me

and Paul has his arm around me

_What?!? When did that happen? And why is he looking at me like that? He looks like Carter when Leah walked in. wait!!!!! That means…'gasp' he imprinted…On ME!!!_

I got a headache immediately I didn't need this right now. Also my gasp was audible so the pack was staring at me with funny looks now that made them look like they were constipated. _So funny…._

"Are you okay?" Sam asked me  
"just fine" I chuckled out.  
"Ok now that we know that she's ok. Why are we here?" asked a sleepy Quil.  
" cause something's going on. Duh!! You know if this was your imprint you wouldn't have said anything so shut up and listen" Paul screamed out, standing up.  
"Congrats dude!!!. You just solved your problem on telling her that you imprinted on her. Now you only just have to eliminate you competition over there *pointstoCarter *" replied Quil, obviously brighter than he was just now.  
" I'm not competition! I imprinted on Leah… OOPS!" replied Carter, also standing up.  
"You what??" everybody except Leah and I shouted. _Leah looked like she saw a ghost, actually she more looks like a clown. Her nose is red like the reindeer from Santa Claus.  
_"Wow isn't that funny." Chuckled out Jared.

" What's funny about this?" questioned Jacob.

"Well, to start it off. Paul didn't know how to tell Chris over there and then he just blurts it out since he blew up at Quil then, that person whose name I still don't know, what is it?" Jared started

"Name's Carter" Carter replied.  
"Nice to meet you. Anyway where did I reach? Oh yea! Then Carter blurts out that he imprinted on Leah. It is all so funny don't you find?" Jared finished  
"no" Embry stated plainly, "what's funny is that Queen bitch over there actually got some one to actually love her. I mean look at her," Embry said jokingly.

"Oh really" Leah squeaked out, her shock was over. "Well lets see how funny when my fist connects with you jaw" she screamed out then dove, yes dove, over the chair she was in and onto Embry. The rest of the pack laughed and Jared commented, "yea Embry… I'm sorry but Leah's right this is funny…."

While everyone else laughed the front door broke down. " They're here…." I whispered. Everyone's head turned towards the door.

Davis stepped forward he was in his human form. "Did you miss me?" he asked.

Hey. Please review. I need to know what you all think. B yee.


	6. Chapter 6

****I am so sorry for the long wait. Life just got confusing and my computer erased this chapter like 5 times, so I had to keep writing it over. Hope you like. Please review!!!!!, I need to know what you think! Please!!!!** **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight just my characters!!!**

***********************************************************

Christina's P.o.v.

"Did you miss me?" said Davis.

I jolted up from my seat so did everyone else who was sitting still. Leah and Embry halted in their fight and straightened up.  
Paul had somehow gotten closer to me and placed his hand inside of mine. Only then had I noticed how my hand fit so perfectly onto his and the warm feeling I got every time he was around me. I shook my head and came back to my senses. I glared at Davis trying to look menacing and not nervous as I was feeling inside.

"Why would I miss such a beast like you?" I spitted out.

"Now, now, babe, you don't mean that. I mean how could you after all the things we've been through." He replied.

I was about to reply but I heard Paul growling next to me and his hand and body was shaking violently.

Apparently Davis hear and saw him because than he spoke again,

"What do we have here, an imprint couple. Well isn't this wonderful. The slut found someone to love her. Even though he looks pathetic and weak. I guess it's only losers and jackasses she could find to be with her. "  
"Well if only losers and jackasses want to be with me , why do you want me so much?" I replied with vemon spilling onto my words.

"Well, obviously I only wanted you for your body. I mean have you looked at yourself lately you are a fine piece of meat." he replied calmly.  
Davis' pack then murmured out in agreement.

"See that's why your such a slut, everyone agrees with me." he continued.

Paul's hand then slipped out of mine and he was in front of me protectively. Carter was also next to him as well as Sam. Their face showed their anger. Leah, and I were pushed behind them and the rest of the pack stood their ground around.

The sky darkened and lightning flashed.  
If I wasn't a werewolf, I wouldn't have realized that as soon as the thunder cracked, both Davis and Paul was outside in the pouring rain all wolfy. As soon as everyone realized this, they soon followed.  
Everyone was paired off with someone to battle, even me.  
Facing me all wolfy was Davis' cousin and second in command, Jeremy.  
_Great, out of all the wolfs from Davis' pack I get the one with the temper problem. whoopee!!_

The thunder cracked again and the fight began.

My focus drifted from everyone around me as soon as I felt the first blow from Jeremy on my side. I was hit. I flung threw the air and hit a tree. A loud crack was heard but no one faultered from their person because if they did , they themselves could get hurt.

I picked myself up and immediately jumped onto Jeremy's back and bit him on his neck leaving a nasty mark. He howled out and shook me tremendously that I flew off his back and onto the same tree again. _damn, that hurts alot!!!_

The same time I heard someone cry out loudly, it was Jacob. He was slammed into the ground. I watched him as he got up and sniffed the air._ I wonder if he's expecting anyone to show up??? _As he finished sniffing the air he thought to us,  
"Everyone, run to the border, we have some visitors that might help us."_ Visitors??_

I shook my head and returned my focus back to Jeremy, it was a good thing I did at that time, he was about to run straight into me, I stood still. As he got close enough to me I moved out off the way and he collided head-on with the same tree I had hit so many times. With his force from the collison the tree broke and fell onto him.  
I tore my gaze from him to see Sam's pack following Jacob to the border. I turned away from Jeremy and headed towards the border line.

**************************************************************

At the border line Sam's pack gathered as we awaited Davis' pack to reach us. Just then I smelt a sweet scent that burned my nose. I turned only to face myself with vampires._ Great!!!!! As if I didn't have enough people who wanted to kill me already._


	7. Chapter 7

Chris p.o.v

At the border line Sam's pack gathered as we awaited Davis' pack to reach us. Just then I smelt a sweet scent that burned my nose. I turned only to face myself with vampires._ Great!!!!! As if I didn't have enough people who wanted to kill me already._

"Ha ha, they're not going to kill you Chrissy. They're here to help us. These are the Cullens." , thought Embry.

"Oh, so how come they are helping us?" I thought back.

"They're tracking one of the werewolves who attacked Bella," Seth thought

_Wow didn't Davis' pack cause alot of trouble...._

Seconds later, the vampires nodded toward us, and we lined at either side of the vampires. The rain poured and the air thickened. Everyone waited with bated breaths. The lightning flashed an the thunder crashed once more. Davis' pack appeared. The battle commenced once again.  
A vampire and a werewolf against a member of Davis pack.

Once again I was fighting with Jeremy. I was by myself since the vampire left me to help one of his own. I was slammed into the ground when I heard something cracked. The pain flew throughout my body. I let out a yelp but it was drowned out by the other noises made by the rest of the creatures.

Jeremy came off me and circled me like a predator to its prey. I struggled to stand up but failed with each attempt. Jeremy smiled and ran toward me with his teeth bared.  
_This is the end ........I know it I never thought it wouldv'e ended this way. Goodbye to the world, goodbye to cheesecake, goodbye to the music of the chipmunks in the night, goodb...  
_My thoughts were cut off when a silver blur passed infront of me taking Jeremy with it. I looked up it was Paul he came to help me. My heart skipped a beat.  
I watched as Paul fought with Jeremy and Davis joined in. Vampires then joined into that fight. Everything passed with a blur and my head snapped over to the sound emitted from a black wolf.

Jacob and bronze hair vampire was working together against the black wolf which they successfully threw to each other as if they were play volleyball. The black wolf finally escaped from their throwing only to fall right onto a broken tree sharp which puntured through him leaving him lifeless.

The thunder cracked again and everyone stopped.

The battle was over... _Finally... _I phased back, wincing as I stood up my ankle was still hurting me. I looked around.  
Davis was knocked out as well as 4 other members and the others lay dead piled in a corner. I looked at over to Sam's pack and the vampires. Everyone was ok.  
_Thank goodness. Wait why is everyone circling over there. Wait where is Paul??  
_My mind went into a frenzy. I limped-ran over there forgetting the pain shooting up my leg. I pushed pass everyone. On the floor lay Paul. I screamed , dropping to the floor trying to shake him awake. Tears ran down my face but it blended in with the rain. I felt hand wrap around my waist pulling me against them.  
The head of the vampires moved closer to Paul checking for a pulse.

"His pulse is faint, but I need to get him inside to check him out better and to save him in time." spoke the vampire.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TO SAVE HIM. HE'S A WEREWOLF , WE ARE SUPPOSE TO HEAL QUICKLY," I screamed at him.

"The bit marks on him are infected by some sort of poison, which are affecting his abilities to heal quickly." he replied back quietly

I gasped and the world around me went black.

****************************************************************************************************************  
**I'm soooo sorry for having you all wait so long. I had writer's block and still kind of have it so if you want to add any input you can. Exams are coming so updates might take a while.......ByE. Remember to review, please and thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

The place was cold, freezing actually.

"How could this be, I run a very high temperature," I muttered to myself.

I watched my surrounding the walls were white as were the floors.

"Where am I?" I thought to myself.

No one and nothing was around me.  
I mentally began to freak out but stood my ground in the desolate, white space.  
I began to walk, lost in direction as everywhere looked the same.

The silence spoke loudly to me.

I began to hum a lullaby my mother used to sing to me when I was younger.  
I started to get lost in my thoughts, thinking of my mother; the little that I remember of her since she died when I was very little. My eyes began to well up but I wiped the water before it could fall.

I changed my thoughts to my brother. Regardless of the things we've been through I still loved him dearly. I looked up to him but I would never tell him that. I admired how he handled the whole wolf scenario and the pack for so long.

"_The pack..._" I thought.

Paul.

Paul's features came to mind. His short brown hair. His dark brown eyes staring at me. His height towering over me showing off his well sculpted body in his cut-off pants.

His features were so present in my mind, that I stopped my journey to anywhere.

Standing in front of me was Paul just as I pictured him. He seemed to appear from nowhere, literally.

He walked towards me but said nothing.

I opened my mouth to ask him where he came from but he placed his finger on my lips.

I stared at him and he watched me with a sad smile.

He leaned forward and kissed me gently on my lips and then stepped back and faded away from me. He disappeared.

I screamed out his name, "PAUL!" and stretched out my hands grasping the air.

I looked around the same all white room and saw nothing changed in its surrounding. Paul was nowhere in this desolate place.

Tears streamed down my face. I didn't bother to wipe it away. I collapsed onto the white floors and sobbed.


	9. Chapter 9

I was still trapped in this white space.  
My thoughts were flying all over the place but it finally landed on the battle.  
It was as if the white space acted as a screen and my thoughts were projected onto it.  
I thought back to watching the bodies of Davis' pack littered on the forest floor; to hearing that Paul wasn't healing like he should because whoever bit him had poisoned him in the process.

_Poisoned..._

_"The bit marks on him are infected by some sort of poison, which are affecting his abilities to heal quickly" the vampire said._  
"Paul was poisoned because of the BITE!" I thought.

My mind flashbacked to when Davis was creating a poison that helped strengthen him but poisoned others.

_"This mixture, once I add my blood to it, would help strengthen me but it would also poison whoever comes into contact when I bit them." He explained to me with a sly grin.  
"Strengthen how exactly?" I questioned.  
"It increases my healing ability to triple than a normal wolf's own, so what could be a fatal blow to one would not be for me. I would heal from it." He explained.  
"So you can never die?"  
"I could still die Chrissy, but you would need to hurt me more than normal." He replied, "Do you want me to die?"  
"Never." I lied.  
He smiled at me and added his blood to the mixture. The pale green colour changed to a deep red then settled to a pale pink._

"Davis is still alive!" I voiced aloud.

I began to pace the once again white space. My thoughts raced through my head frantically and the white space changing just as rapid. I stopped and the space was white once more. I thought of the forest and the space changed to the setting. I cleared my head and it was white again.

_The space was changing with my thoughts.  
_  
I pictured clearly a door, one that would materialize to release me from this space.  
The wooden door was formed and I slowly made my way to it, hoping that when I touch it wouldn't just disappear like Paul did previously.  
My hands were trembling as my fingers neared the door knob. I firmly grasped the door knob and let my hands curve around it.  
The door was still there.  
I let out a sigh of relief and turned the knob to open the door. A beaming white light met my eyes so I closed them and walked through the frame, letting the light engulf me. I opened my eyes and found myself in my room; I was lying on my bed.  
I climbed out my bed and walked out my room and down the stairs.  
I peeped into the kitchen and saw Emily washing the dishes. She was occupied so she didn't hear me coming down the stairs.

"Emily." I said, my voice cracking a little along with it.  
Emily dropped the plate onto the floor and turned towards me. She gasped and ran with her arms open to me.  
We hugged but were interrupted when Sam ran into the kitchen asking if things were alright.  
"You're awake!" he said as he gathered me into his arms.  
"How long was I out for?"I questioned.  
"Three days," he replied.  
"...and Paul?" I questioned, my eyes beginning to full with tears, "Is he okay?"  
"He's not healing but Carlisle, the vampire, has him in a sort of coma so that he could buy some time to figure out how to remove the poison." Emily said.  
"I know how to remove it, but we still have a problem." I said  
"What problem? Davis and his pack are dead." Sam said.  
"Davis isn't dead. The poison that is affecting Paul is Davis' creation. It also allows him to be strengthened so he would be able to die as easily and heals three times faster than our normal healing ability as a wolf." I replied.

The same time Carter walked into the room. He saw me and hugged me, apologizing as well about not being able to protect me enough, and then he turned to Sam saying that he had bad news.

"I went for a run just now to clear my head a bit and I passed at the battle site. Davis' body is gone and it looks like it has been gone for a while." Carter said.  
"So Davis created a poison of some sort that strengthens him but poisons others?" Sam asked me.  
"Yes." I breathed out.

Sam shook his head and sighed.

"Call the pack we need to have a meeting." Sam told Carter.  
Carter nodded and ran out the room.  
"Carter's apart of the pack now?" I questioned.

"Yes, after the battle he asked if he could join and I accepted especially since he and Leah have imprinted on one another." Sam replied.  
I nodded and smiled.

* * *

The pack assembled in the living room and Sam told them what it told him earlier.

"So what could help save Paul?" Jared asked, worry lines etched onto his face.  
"Davis created an antidote that could help but it needs his blood as well to work." I said.  
" So we need to find Davis" Carter spoke up.  
" Yes, but no one can fatally hurt him, unless they ingest the poison made for them or something." I replied.  
" Paul can. He would have had the poison and the antidote with Davis' blood in him and he would have the ability to kill Davis." Embry said.  
"That's if we get Davis' blood first." Carter voiced.  
" You know how to make the antidote right?" Sam asked me and I nodded.  
"Start making it and we'll go look for Davis." He continued.  
"No!"I exclaimed, "You can't go without me."  
"We need someone to make the antidote." Jared said.  
"I can write the instructions for Emily and she could do it. It's simple." I explained watching for Sam's reaction.  
"Fine." He simply said, "Hurry up so that we could leave soon."  
I nodded and ran to get a piece of paper and a pen.

_"Hold on Paul, we're coming to save you..." _I thought.


	10. Chapter 10

"Here, I thought only you would have shown up" Davis' said with a snarl.

"Wouldn't be the first time you've thought wrong" I replied with a snarl of my own.

We were at the warehouse nearby the border in Canada. The journey towards the warehouse flew by quickly as we all travelled wolf styled.

"We came for a reason" Sam said as he pushed forward to Davis.

"Ah, yes. You all came for my antidote. Am I right? You want to save your precious wolf-boy while the rest of my pack is DEAD!" Davis replied raising his voice towards the end. His eyes found my own as he said the word dead.

I felt as if he had slapped me. My thoughts went into a frenzy. The people I had grown up with the last couple years, which, despite our disagreements, were now currently dead because of me. His family members, acquaintances, everyone that made our pack were gone.

"Name your price" I voiced my eyes trained on his own. This was the same dark brown eyes that I had looked into so many times before.

"_Together, forever, you say?" I questioned Davis as he held me in his arms. We were sitting by the cliff's edge covered by a blanket under the night's stars._

_We only had been together for a handful of months and he was already mentioning how we would be together, forever._

"_Yes" he breathed out. His cool breath tickled the base of my neck._

"_That sounds nice, I guess" I replied, staring out at the forest below us._

_His finger tilted my chin so that my face was now facing his. He stared directly into my eyes._

"_Don't say that you guess. You would always be __mine__ and I would always be yours. So like I said before, together, forever. No exceptions. I would always make sure that you're mine in the end, babe."_

_A smile formed on my face even though I was very unsure of exactly what his words meant._

"You," He said his eyes still on mine.

"What?" Sam asked while moving closer towards me.

"My price for the antidote, to save your pack member, is Christina." He said

"No." sounded Jacob who also moved towards me.

"Never," Voiced Carted.

"Deal." I said calmly.

The boys started to protest but I already was walking towards Davis before they could stop me. I stuck my hand out, palm facing upward.

"The antidote, for me." I breathed out. My eyes flickered between my palm and Davis.

He smirked and walked over to a chest like box where he pulled out a vile from it and placed it in my hand.

I turned and handed it to Sam, pushing it into his hand.

"Now hurry and go back and give it to Paul. He needs it." I said, my voice wavering.

"No, we got the antidote, you can come with us." Jacob said reaching out to grab me.

I pulled back and walked back to Davis.

"He'll never stop if I run with back with you all. I've already caused enough death and hurt by leaving the first time." I said looking downwards, taking in deep breaths so that I could hold back my tears.  
"Nobody deserved what happened in the first place."

"I'm not letting you leave me again." Sam said, emotion filling his voice.

I looked up and saw my brother. This was my brother, the way he was before I was afraid of him, before the fights that came between us, before I decided to run away. The person that was willing to start another fight to save me was standing with his fists balled but with a sad defeated face.

"I've made my choice. Just please respect it and save Paul" I said tears running freely down my face. I turned away from the pack and didn't turn back around till all the feet shuffled out of the warehouse.

"You made the right decision," i heard near my right ear, "now it's time for your punishment for your disobedience."

My inside began to freeze up as i processed his words. I was in deep trouble now.

"So, is it working?" asked Jared, who currently had his arms wrapped around Kim as he peered down to his best friend.

"It was administered successfully but now we wait," Replied Carlisle Cullen.

"Can you see her future? Christina's?" Leah questioned the pixie girl, Alice.

"She is also a shape-shifter and I cannot see shape-shifters." She replied.

"I forgot." Leah mumbled stalking off to the kitchen.

"We shouldn't have left her there. She'll be dead for sure now." Carter screamed out smacking the wall as he did.

"Who's going to be dead for sure now?" a horse voice asked.

"Paul?"

"You're awake"

"The antidote worked

"Thank Merlin's beard"

"How do you feel?"

The comments and questions filled the room.

"I feel fine. Like nothing ever happened to me. What happened? Where's Christina?" Paul asked.

"The short version of the story is that Christina saved you and is currently paying her life for it," Sam said as he stormed out the room, happy that his pack brother was once again fine but furious that he had lost his sister again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I knew you were trouble – Taylor Swift**

* * *

"_I'm sorry," I said._

"_Sorry doesn't change the past, and it's not going to help your future either." Davis said as he threw me across the room._

"_I didn't want any of this to happen, you know that!" I pleaded with him, scrambling up and staying across the room from him, afraid of his intentions._

"_But it did happen, and you are going to make it up to me, for all the lives you took, for all the pain you caused. Eternal servitude, my love. Also, if you think of trying to get away again, I won't hesitate to kill you this time and I'll go kill your friends as well." He said with a grin forming on his face._

_He stretched out his arms, beckoning me towards him, his dark eyes never leaving my own.  
My decision needed to be made. I could stay and stop causing hurt or I could leave and face the consequences later._

"_I won't leave you again." I said as I walked across to his side taking his hands in mine.  
His lips came crashing down onto mine. The roughness of the kiss was his way of remarking me as his own. He owned me now and there was no going back._

_This was my life now._

* * *

"_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in__"_

_The first time I ever saw Davis was outside the restaurant with Carter. He was in a fight with his cousin, who I learnt later was also his pack brother who skipped out on patrol the night before. After the mini fight between them, Davis walked in the restaurant's door. After that, I encouraged Carter to come with me to the restaurant everyday for the entire summer, where we would sit in the same booth and wait for him to come. I always saw him exactly at 11:45 am for lunch. He worked across the street and for his break he would always come across the street and have lunch. This was before the change. I was a regular girl crushing on this amazing looking guy. And nothing could have dampened my spirits. _

_"__So shame on me now__"_

_I watched on as my relationship progressed with Davis, he was brutal but sweet at the same time. I feared him immensely but I still had enough strength in me to run away. I was going to as soon as the dawn came. I was leaving._

_"__I knew you were trouble when you walked in__"_

* * *

Months had gone by since the pack left me to go save Paul. Not a day goes by without my thoughts straying to the pack, Paul and my brother. I was kept under heavy surveillance the first couple months, Davis assuming that I would any chance to run off, but I kept my desires at bay, for the safety of the pack.

I've been playing the perfect girlfriend as pack mate to Davis, not causing any sort of trouble. I had changed. The fight in me had disappeared. I allowed myself to become Davis' puppet. Davis reformed a new pack in Canada, just a bit North of the border. It wasn't as large as the last pack but it was just as good, strength wise.

Meanwhile, in La Push, unknownst to me Paul was going through a depression. The last couple months had been hard on him and he wanted to come find me and reclaim his mate, his love. But Leah stopped him; she knew the dangers and apparently was the only one thinking straight enough to make decisions as the rest of the pack sat around creating plans to rescue me.

My hope of ever seeing them had faded away. This was my life and I couldn't change it for anything else.


End file.
